The methods for quantifying a cholinergic neurotoxin are currently carried out by measurement of a lethal dose LD50 in rodents, in particular in the mouse or the rat. This is more particularly the case of the detection and measurement method for the biological activity of the botulinum toxin.
Thus, when such a method is used, it involves the sacrifice of numerous mammals, in particular mice or rats.
In order to respond to industrial producers' requirements it has become necessary to find an alternative method to the use of mammals for determining the lethal dose LD50 of cholinergic neurotoxins.
Therefore the problem which the invention seeks to resolve is to provide a new method for determining the kinetics action of a cholinergic neurotoxin, as well as a new method for quantifying a cholinergic neurotoxin.
The inventors have unexpectedly demonstrated that it is possible to use teleostian fish for determining the lethal dose LD50 of cholinergic neurotoxins.